The Heir of Avalon
by MidnightLaughter1993
Summary: It's 2015 and a new seer has been chosen to be high priestess of the Old Religion. Ophelia. Problem is, she has no idea that is what causes her black out episodes until she sees a vision in which an old man is calling her name. She learns that this is Merlin. Her family's move to England for work proves to be to help her meet her destiny and help Camelot rise once again.
1. Chapter 1: The Vision

Black as hell.

My head was clouded with noises all around. Nothing was going on. It was just happening again. What is it? I am not sure. No psychiatrist, doctor, councilor, naturopath, anyone knows what it is. All I know, is there are moments where my mind turn black and all I hear are sounds.

This time was different though. The noises were discernable. I heard my name, "Ophelia!" Someone was speaking it. "Ophelia!" I swear it's because my parents named me after some chick Shakespeare made go crazy. I couldn't figure out whose voice was calling my name.

Light pierced through and I was laying on the ground. I couldn't remember how I ended up there, but I did. That was normal. When these episodes came, I usually fell down. I examined my body for cuts or bruises. Nothing this time. I looked around. I had fallen on grass. How convenient.. No one was around this time, so 911 was not called. Thank you. It's always hard to explain. I can't tell you how many times they've tried to lock me up. I don't have a mental illness. I don't know what it is. This just happens.

I knew I couldn't tell my parents about that. We were headed to England next week and I was banned from going if they knew I had another blackout. It's been about a month since the last one. It was weird though. I've never understood what the noises were. This time, it was distinctly a man's voice calling my name. I'd never heard the voice, but it was improvement.

I felt my phone ring in my pocket. It was on vibrate as usual. I pulled it out. Mom.

"Hey, what's up?" I answered.

"Are you still going to be okay to move?" Oh no… She knew I blacked out again.

"Yes. I'll be fine," Crap. Crap. Crap.

"Okay, I was just talking to your psychiatrist," Damn him, "He just isn't sure you are mentally stable enough. We don't have any answers yet."

"Mom, it's not like I am violent. I collapse. That is it," I rolled my eyes. My family was convinced I was insane. Except for Julia, my little sister. She was the only one who didn't think I was crazy.

"Okay… I am just concerned what it may look like to your dad's new boss if you have an episode around him," All mom really cared about was our public appearance. She pulled me out of school when these started and homeschooled her "special needs" child.

"Mom, it's getting better. I'll be fine and who knows? Maybe we'll find answers in England. I got to go," I hung up the phone.

I began walking home. I felt the episode coming on again. _Crap. _My head went black, but I didn't fall myself fall this time. In the blackness, a face emerged. It was an old man with a white beard, wispy. He looked homeless. I heard him say my name. "Ophelia." It was the same voice as earlier. "Ophelia."

"What?" I heard myself say out loud

"Ophelia. Find me. Find me when you get here.  
"Get where?"

"Where you are going."

I woke up. I was still standing. That was a first. That was weird. Maybe I was schizophrenic… I was 19. Isn't that the age it's usually developed? I decided I needed to get home before it happened again. I just could not be seen having an episode. Problem with Mesa, Arizona: Everyone in your neighborhood knows everyone. Everyone knows I'm crazy. It's just ridiculous. I was only a block from my house though at the retention basin. I just needed to enjoy my last week in my home before we moved across the ocean.

My dad was being relocated for his job. He's an accountant and the company wants to go international. Well, Dad is the best of the best so we all are moving with him. Well… Not my older sister, Viola. She is staying in Arizona to finish school. She's a pre-law major at Arizona State and is the pride and joy of the family. I'm just the freak. Julia is… Well, in my parents eyes she needs to realize I am a freak. She is the only one who understands that there is something no one has ever seen going on. Julia sees the best in each and every person. I don't know what I'd do without her. She was born the year the black outs started. I was 8. She's only 11 now. There was quite an age gap between us. She's my best friend though.

I would stay, except then my parents wouldn't be able to control me. And now, I guess I need to find some old man in the place "where I am going." I'm guessing that is England. Not sure though…

I walked in my front door. I heard Taylor Swift blasting from upstairs. I went up to Julia's room. She was singing as she packed.

"We-eee are never ever ever getting back together!" She sang. I smiled and couldn't help but join her. She was startled when I wrapped my arms around her tiny frame. And I mean tiny. She turned sideways and disappeared.

"Ophie!" Julia giggled.

"Getting ready for England? You're old enough to get your Hogwarts letter once we get there. I think we are out of the district boundaries right now," We laughed.

"Or maybe you can actually really discover you are a witch and that is why you black out!" Julia has always thought I was really magical. I laughed at her… That wasn't what it was. It must be schizophrenia. It's the only explanation, especially after what I saw today. I was not going back to my psychiatrist. He wanted to basically place me in a hospital until I had an episode.

He did put me in a hospital. I was in a mental hospital for 6 months. Guess what didn't happen? An episode. No black outs. Nothing. I learned when I am under pressure to get them, I can't. I swear someone is controlling them. I wonder if it is that old man I saw today…

We heard the front door open.

"Hey girls!" It was Dad. He came up the stairs. His big feet banging with every step, "Are you almost ready to take everything to the shipping agency?" We were shipping the big stuff today. The move was six days away, but certain things needed to get their first. Like a majority of our things.

"Yeah, I've been packed for a week, Dad," I said.

"Almost… I don't know what toys to keep with me for the trip," Julia said.

"Well, you only get 2. I recommend ones that don't need batteries. Hurry up, the truck will be here in 15 minutes to load everything up," Dad left. I helped Julia pick out her toys. A Barbie Doll and her favorite teddy bear. It was good enough. I took her boxes downstairs and heard the moving truck pull up.


	2. Chapter 2: The Knight

The first place my mom wanted to go when the plane touched the ground was not to our new home. It was not to whatever apartment, I mean flat, my parents had found.

It was the Globe Theater.

Mom is a bit of a Shakespeare nut. She studied English in college and has her Ph.D. in Shakespearean studies. Hence my sisters' and my names. Viola, the main character from _Twelfth Night _who cross dresses as some guy named Cesario for no good reason and causes a huge love pentagon. Julia is from _Two Gentlemen of Verona_. Julia is tough, again cross-dresses, and is very sweet and forgiving. It fits. Me? I'm the only one of us named after a character in a tragedy. Ophelia from _Hamlet. _Guess what happens to Ophelia? She goes mad and kills herself. Don't get me wrong, I love how unique my name is, but it was a bit foreshadowing if you ask me.

"Isn't it beautiful? I can't believe it's taken me 50 years to get here!" Mom was like a little kid on Christmas morning, giddy beyond all belief.

She was right, though… The Globe was pretty beautiful. It was amazing to think of all the history there. So many people were lining up to take tours. We were in line for about 20 minutes until we heard a voice from behind us called for our attention.

"Hello, everyone. I am your tour guide, Ryan," Damn. That man was attractive. Tall, dark, muscular, I couldn't help but stare. Weird part though, his voice was very familiar. The sexy accent and everything.

"Shall we commence with the tour?" Yes. Oh, please, yes. I just wanted to stare at him. Thank you, England. I think I am going to like it here.

We started the tour. Honestly, I don't remember much of what happened. Ryan was extremely distracting in the most wonderful way. When the tour ended, the group dispersed. Only then did I even realize Julia and I were the only people under the age of 40 there. Ryan came up to us.

"How did you two enjoy the tour?" He asked. Damn his accent is sexy.

"It was beautiful," I answered. _You are beautiful _was what I was really thinking.

"Glad you liked it. So you are Americans?" He asked.

"Yeah, our dad just got transferred here for work so we are officially living in England," Julia said, "I am hoping to get my Hogwarts letter now that we are inside of the district boundaries!" Ryan laughed. I couldn't believe Julia just said that. It was a very good thing she was cute.

"Don't we all? What are your names?"  
"I'm Ophelia, but everyone just calls me Ophie. This is Julia," I said. Julia smiled.

"So how old are both of you?"

"I'm 11 and Ophie turns 20 on Saturday," My birthday was coming up. How did Julia remember that and not me?

"Yeah it is. I honestly forgot," we all laughed. I made him laugh.

"Well, I would love to get to know you both better. I thought I knew you when I saw you, Ophie and I'm glad now I do," I felt my face turning red. How could I make this happen?

"Just a second, let me get our new phone number from my parents. You can call sometime, if you'd like," Julia said. Genius girl. She ran.

"She seems like a sweet girl," Ryan said.

"Yes, she is," What the heck was I doing?! We were talking about Julia. There was a moment of awkward silence.

"By the way, I'm 22 years old. So I'm not some creep," He joked. I laughed.

Out of nowhere, I saw his face fading away. _Oh no, not here_. My body collapsed. I felt it hit the ground, but couldn't see anything. A face came into view again, the same old man.

"Ophelia, stop wasting time. Find me. You are closer than you think."

"How can I find you when I don't know who you are?"

"The boy will lead you to me."

Light burst through. I was on the ground. _Great… _Dad was apologizing profusely to Ryan and telling him he shouldn't want to see me. I could be dangerous. I've never proven to be dangerous thus far, pretty sure I'm not dangerous.

"Don't worry. He has you phone number already. If he wants to, he can call," Julia was the best. I sat up.

"Ophelia Marie! Why did you have to do this here?" Mom was furious.

"Mom, we have established I can't control it," Mom pulled me up.

"Jack, let's get out of here. I think we need to take the girls home," Dad nodded. We left.

"I'll call you!" Ryan yelled.

"Don't bother," Mom scoffed.

"Okay, I will talk to you later," I yelled back. Dad grabbed my arm. I was going to hear it.

Hey, at least I was blessed to feat my eyes on a beautiful piece of God's artwork.


	3. Chapter 3: The Butler

I could not believe what was going on. Mom and Dad decided it was too dangerous to have me in the city so they found me a house out in the countryside. Don't get me wrong, it was beautiful. The pictures reminded me of Pemberly from _Pride and Prejudice. _It was huge. Ends up, my dad's boss inherited it and, well, doesn't ever use it except for vacations. Dad explained the situation, something he hated doing because he had to admit his daughter was a freak. His boss agreed to let me stay there.

Okay, it wasn't horrible, just isolated. But I did have a butler, apparently. I wondered if he was going to be like Alfred from Batman.

"We're almost there, Ophie. We have a few rules for you," Dad's rules. Basically meant I wasn't supposed to have any human interaction.

"Let me guess, no visitors, no making friends with the neighbors, no parties, no accepting invitations, and I'm to live in total isolation?"

"Yes," Dad answered, "Especially not that boy from the Globe. He saw what happened to you. You don't want him spreading it around anymore than he already will. That's why we changed your number, so he cannot contact you." I already knew this. They switched my number with Julia's. Apparently Julia gave Ryan both numbers, though. Parents have no idea. That girl is a secret genius.

"Okay, I won't contact him," But if he contacted me, hell yes.

We pulled up to a set of gates. I looked behind them.

Damn.

I had never seen a house like that. It was more like a small palace. What the hell?! And they think they are punishing me? Damn, I like England.

"Here we are. Let's get your things unloaded. The butler will help you from there. We'll come every weekend to see you," Dad got my things out. The butler came out.

He was an old man. Sorry to be blunt, but he was old. Not creepy or anything, just old. I couldn't help but stare.

"Hello, I'm Merl… Marvin. My name is Marvin. I'm your butler. Can I help you with your bags?"

Holy. Shit.

It was the man from the black outs. I found him like he asked. How was Ryan going to lead me to him when I already found him?

"Yes, please," Mom said, "You have been explained our daughter's condition?"

"Yes, I have. She is safe here," Marvin answered. I couldn't get over who he was.

"We were going to have her stay with us until she had an episode in front of a young man who seemed interested in her. We can't have her scaring away anyone, so people can't know. This is why we are placing her in your hands," Dad said.

Sometimes I think they forget I'm a few days away 20 years old.

Marvin took my bags. A couple other helpers came out of the house. So was it a fully staffed household? Shit. What was going on?

I couldn't help but replay both umm… visions? in my head. The first he told me to find him so I could fulfill my destiny. The second that Ryan would lead me here. I guess that is because my parents freaked out and shoved me in the middle of nowhere into a small palace or large mansion, your choice. I felt my phone vibrate.

Speak of the Devil, he shall come. It was a text message from Ryan.

_Hey. So Julia told me a little bit about what happened. Sorry to get you kicked to the countryside. Can I come visit you Saturday?_

He wanted to see me. I couldn't respond right now though.

Ryan… Marvin… Who else? What did all of this mean?

We entered the house.

Damn. Shit. Every explicative you can think of. That house was ridiculous. I mean, beyond insane. It was in a good way of course, but it is still crazy to see in real life. It was the kind of place you saw in the movies.

A perfect hiding place for unwanted children who are actually adults but everyone seems to forget that…

Marvin showed me to my room. Big, bright, and beautiful. Okay, maybe this was a more luxurious prison. I get to live in Pemberly.

"The house's name is Albion. It is named after the land of Arthurian legend," Marvin explained.

"You mean Arthurian myth?" My mom had to correct him.

"No. I meant what I said. Legend. No one has been able to disprove them!" Marvin sassed. Mom looked annoyed. I think we will get along. I hope so… I needed to find him.

My parents helped me unpack. Told me off about not having episodes (damn they just didn't understand I could not control it). Then they went on their merry way. As soon as the car was gone, I turned to Marvin.

"I found you. What the hell do you want from me?"

"Oh Ophelia, you don't know anything about your destiny yet. I need you to fulfill it," Marvin said, "Oh, and my name isn't Marvin. That's just what I tell people who can't know who I am."

"What's your name then?"

"Merlin."


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth

What the hell did he just say?

"Wait.…what?" My jaw was on the floor not coming back up.

"Merlin, as in the greatest warlock to ever live. As in the only reason Arthur succeeded as King in his stupidity," He just looked at me.

"But those are just legends. Are you sure you aren't delusional?" How could he be delusional? He has managed to stick his face in my head twice and speak to me. He knew me on sight and I knew him. This could not be happening.

"Prove it!" I couldn't think of anything else to say.

I immediately felt myself drop to the floor. Everything went black. Then I saw in a cloud the Globe theater. I saw Ryan. I also saw some other woman. One was darker skin, curly brown hair. The other raven black hair with blue eyes like crystals. Then Marvin's face came into my mind. Just his head.

"Proof enough? These are the people you need to reunite. Each has a destiny and yours is to bring them together," He spoke. It was loud, like he was yelling.

"Okay, okay I get it!"

The vision stopped. Marvin-Merlin was cross the room.

"Are you ready to hear what I have to say?"  
"Yes."

"When you were born, you were chosen. The spirits of the Old Religion found you. These are the same spirits that brought around the demise of Camelot. The prophecies say that Arthur will reign again. I always wondered how until I located you," Merlin said.

"How did you know who I was?"

"All magical beings have a way of recognizing each other. There was a video posted on the internet of one of your black outs."  
Shit. When did that happen?

"I've since had it deleted. Magic is helpful sometimes covering things up," I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, so what is it about the black outs?"

"They are similar to something that used to happen to Morgana Pendragon. I don't know how much you know about Morgana, but she was powerful and went wrong. I was worried because the spirits that touched you with magic are inherently evil. I knew if I did not get to you first, you would be lost. So I put together a plan. I used a potion to convince your father's employer to transfer him here, having him work under the man who owns this home. This man has a soft spot for people with mental disorders and often will allow them to live here so that they can be hidden away from society and not be treated poorly. I knew if you had a vision your parents would request those services. That's how you ended up here."

It all was making sense. I was magic? Julia was right. I was evil magic though? That was terrifying. I didn't want to be evil magic. I wanted to be good. If Merlin could help me, I would accept it. But…

"Why was I chosen?" I asked.

"It's your destiny to help bring back Camelot's reign. You, my dear, are the most powerful witch to be born since Morgana's death and the downfall of the Old Religion," Shit. I had something important to do and no direction, no understanding.  
"How am I supposed to do that?" I was overwhelmed.

"I will train you. We will figure out a way to get the evil from your soul, though I have a theory about that."

"What theory?"

"All in due time, Ophelia. What we need to focus on is your training and uniting the knights of the round table again," Merlin said so casually.

"But the knights are all dead," I was not about to go digging up bones.

"Yes, but their spirits have chosen just as you were chosen. There are others whose destiny will assist yours," Okay. There were more. What?

"Where do I find them?"

"We begin with Sir Gwayne. Your friend, Ryan. Make sure he comes here soon so we can get this show on the road!"

Damn. I could not believe what I was getting myself into.

And Ryan was a knight of the round table? He may just be my knight in shining armor after all. I sat for a moment to take it all in.

"What are you doing? Text him already!" Merlin yelled, more out of excitement than anything. Startled, I grabbed my phone and opened up to Ryan's text.

_Yes. I would like that. You can come whenever you would like. _

We waited. Not even a minute later.

_Absolutely. I'll come in the morning._

"He's coming Saturday morning," I told Merlin.

"Perfect. Now let's make you into someone he can't resist by the time he gets here."

What was Merlin planning on doing to me?


	5. Chapter 5: The Start

I woke up the next morning thinking I must have just had some insane dream. I was going to open my eyes and still be in Mesa. I was still going to just black out because of some unidentified mental disorder. I was still going to think Merlin was just a legendary figure.

My eyes opened.

Shit. I was in the gigantic house or small palace. I was laying in the most comfortable bed I've ever been in. This part was real. Maybe Merlin wasn't.

I got up and got dressed. I went outside my door. There he was. Old man. Snoring obnoxiously. Shit. Shit. Shit. He could always be delusional.

"I am not delusional!" He awoke. Okay, he can read my mind. He obviously is who he says he is. This was my new reality.

I was destined to bring Camelot back.

"Yes. You are."  
"Stop reading my mind! Do I not get any more privacy now that I've discovered my destiny?" It was morning. I was easily upset.

"Only when I say so," Merlin replied. His snarkiness rivaled that of every person I've ever met combined. I rolled my eyes.

"Time for breakfast!" He jumped up, as spry as a child. Damn. How could he be that old and that limber? Merlin was the strangest man I've ever met.

We went to the dining room where he had prepared quite the spread. Why?

"You start your learning today." Yep. My magic training started. It was my own personal Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I did ask if Hogwarts was real… The old geezer laughed at me. That was too "ridiculous". You can't go to school to be magic. It chooses you and then you have to harness it through real experience. Plus, apparently you don't need wands. You do magic with your mind.

So I tried.

And failed.

And tried.

And failed.

Controlling your magic is difficult, especially when you haven't controlled it since you were 8. Merlin knew what to do, but you could tell he wasn't the best teacher.

"You will get it, just lift that ball on the table. I taught you the spell!" He was getting frustrated.

How was I ever going to help Camelot return if I couldn't even lift a ball?

"The magic you need to perform will be great. You can do this," Merlin was trying to encourage me. It wasn't working.

"Maybe you have the wrong girl!" I finally exploded. I felt tears start coming down my face. Damn. Why did I have to be so emotional?!

"What is going on, Ophelia?" Merlin looked at me.

"What's wrong?! I will tell you what the hell is wrong! This is the first time in my life I haven't been called a freak. That I am special and meant for something. It is a little hard to believe when all you know is that your parents openly admit they don't love you and should've aborted you so they wouldn't have a freak for a daughter. That's what is going on. It's a little hard to tell that voice in your head that you are capable of doing something as incredible as helping Camelot return when you have been the shame of your family and locked away for so many years!" By this time, the tears were flowing.

Merlin sat silent for a moment.

"What? Are you going to tell me it's ridiculous and insane to think this? That I shouldn't care because my destiny is something so much bigger than myself?" I was beyond upset at this point.

"No. Did you catch what just happened though?" Merlin looked too calm.

"What?" I was confused.

"You just unloaded all the walls preventing your magic from working. Now, I want you to try again. Then we will go get dinner."

Fine. I looked at the ball on the table. _Hysbak._

The ball rose up. It was floating in front of me. Merlin got a giant grin on his face.

"The only person holding you back is you. Now put it down and we'll go eat. We need to get the house ready anyway for Sir Gwayne tomorrow," Merlin got up. That was it?! No more! I can do it. I wanted to do more.

"That's all for today. You need to rest, not practice. Let's get food into you and get you to bed," I rolled my eyes. Merlin glared at me. Geez… if looks could kill…

Anyways, Ryan was coming tomorrow. According to the geezer, I needed my beauty rest to be presentable.

Make me feel really good, why don't you?


	6. Chapter 6: The Visit

I put on the last outfit I could come up with and looked at the pile of clothes on the floor. Merlin had vetoed every combination I could come up with.

Pink blazer, navy blue top, red and blue striped jeans. This was all I had. Hopefully it actually worked.

"What about this one?"  
Merlin peeked into the room.

"Perfect! Now to fix your hair," He was so excited to do this. It was bizarre. Apparently, he used to give himself magical makeovers to make Arthur think that he was someone else.

Camelot had a ban on magic. Merlin had to practice magic in secret and in disguise. He won't show me any of his transformations, but I will get him to show me "The Dolma" one day.

"Done!" What had just happened?

Merlin handed me a mirror.

"Simple spell I created. Hair and makeup now presentable to seduce a knight!"

"MERLIN!"

"Fine… _Attract _him… seduce him. Look." First I had to glare at Merlin.

I looked at myself. Wow… My hair was up in a topknot, but looked like it was professionally done. My signature bow was included. My glasses looked good. I actually felt pretty for once in my life. It was okay to want Ryan to be interested. It was actually a necessary part of bringing about the return of Camelot. I needed Ryan. If I got Sir Gwayne, everyone else would be easier. On top of that, he saw my episode and wasn't freaked out. Actually, he was not impressed by the way my parents have been dealing with this after texting me all night. Now he was coming to Albion and this was it…

There was a knock at the door.

"Ophelia, stay here. I will go get the door. Remember, Marvin now, not Merlin!"

"Yeah, yeah… Just go already," I was impatient.

"Well you are being impatient!"

Thank you, Captain Obvious!

Merlin left to go get the door. This was it. It was sad. I am 20 years old today and have no idea how to react around men, especially ones I am trying to get to fall for me. I've had crushes, but I'm a freak so my parents would interfere every time. Viola was always the worst. She would figure out my crush and go and make him afraid of me, telling him that my blackouts were because I was possessed. That's older sisters for you, I guess.

This time, it was different. I actually had someone who seemed kind of drawn to me, be it for me or the fact I will lead him to his destiny. It could have been both. It was time to find out. I heard footsteps coming down the hall into the living room. The marble floors echoed with every step off the high ceilings.

_Please let this work_, I thought.

"Ophelia! Happy birthday!" I turned around. There was Ryan in all his classic beauty holding a present.

"Ryan! You remembered. How are you?" I went and gave him a hug as Merlin had instructed. He pulled me close and held on.

"I'm good. What about you? Seems like you have a pretty glamourous prison," Ryan joked. I couldn't help but laugh. Damn he was charming. I melted.

"Yeah, I guess I do. It's nice to actually have a visitor. Marvin has a day planned for us. I'm still new here so I don't know everything," I turned to Merlin.

"Right this way. You can open your gift during dinner. Who's hungry?" Merlin escorted us to the dining room.

The day was all planned out. Lunch, Au Jus dip sandwiches (beyond delicious), a walk around the grounds, Wii Tennis, _The Lion King_… I could not believe it. I was pretty sure Merlin's plan was working. All we needed Ryan to do now was to drink the potion Merlin had made to reveal his true identity. If nothing happened, we had the wrong guy. If Ryan had a vision of Gwayne, it was him.

I really hoped it did. I liked this guy. I liked him a lot. I had never had anyone treat me the way Ryan did. I was a normal person to him. He saw through everything.

Dinnertime.


	7. Chapter 7: The Potion

Merlin had gone overboard with dinner. There was so much food on the table. We would be eating leftovers for _weeks. _

"I thought you may like options!" Merlin was so proud of himself.

"Why don't you eat with us? We will never be able to eat all of this," I asked.

"I'd be delighted!" Merlin was way too excited. I guess I was full of anticipation… It was now we would find out if Ryan was really Gwayne. Merlin has thought so this whole time because of a vision he had, but wanted to make sure so we knew we would have the right person.

We sat down to dinner and began eating. Pulled pork sandwiches were my first grab. Not a smart food when you are trying to impress someone, but hey! They are delicious. Ryan loved them too.

"Do you have something to drink?" He asked.

Perfect.

"Yes! I will go grab something from the kitchen," Merlin jumped up.

"He's an interesting guy," Ryan laughed.

"You have no idea… He is my only human contact but he is bizarre sometimes," We laughed. It was true, Merlin was weird. Not in the way Ryan was thinking though…

Merlin returned with 3 glasses. All looked different. Smart man. He set them down in front of us.

"Thank you, Marvin. You are great!" Ryan said, "Now a toast to the birthday girl?"

Oh no.… He was going to put off taking a drink.

"That's not necessary, Ryan. Let's just drink up! Cheers!" I said, putting the cup to my mouth.

"Now Ophie, it's your birthday. We need to honor you," Ryan's charm. Damn him. Damn that sexy man.

"I remember seeing you and Julia at the Globe. I remember seeing you black out. Even though we barely know each other, I feel like we have known each other for centuries."

Pause.… Merlin went to drink.

"But you know, I am glad we met. You have brought adventure into my life and I hope this friendship can turn into something more," Okay… He had to be done now.

"Here's the thing. I don't know what it is. I just know I am drawn to you. So Ophie, I'm grateful to be here with you on your 20th birthday. Cheers!"

FINALLY.

He took a drink. Merlin and I both waited in anticipation.

We watched. Ryan's eyes began to go white. All white. The potion was working. He _was _Gwayne. Merlin looked at me and grabbed my hand. I began blacking out… Except whiting out. We were going into Ryan's vision.

_White was all around. This must be what it is supposed to look like. A silhouette appeared. Tall, muscular. The silhouette began to speak, still faded._

_"Ryan. My name is Sir Gwayne of Camelot. I was a Knight of the Round Table while King Arthur ruled. It is time for Camelot to return. The Prophesies have said that Arthur is the Once and Future King. The future has come. Your friend, Ophelia, has been given the magic to bring back Camelot. She cannot do it without you," Gwayne paused._

_"Is this real? I can't even see your face!" Ryan was freaking out. Understandable. It's quite terrifying to have someone speak to your mind._

_"Yes." Gwayne face faded into view. I realized Ryan looked similar. Same dark, shaggy hair. Same smile. Knights really were attractive._

_"What am I supposed to do then?" Ryan was still unsure, you could tell in his voice. _

_"Listen to Merlin. He will help you. The potion is wearing off, I must go. Please though, do not fall in love with Morgana. If you do, Camelot can never return," Gwayne began fading again. _

_"No! Stop!" Ryan yelled. _

The vision ended.

"What the bloody hell did you both just do to me?!" Ryan was freaked out to the extreme. It was expected.

"We thought it would be easier to tell you who you were if you heard it from Sir Gwayne himself. The potion allowed you to speak to the spirits that walk the earth. Sir Gwayne chose you when you were young to be his steward in the Return," Merlin answered.

"So let me guess… You are Merlin?" Ryan was good.

"Spot on the nose!" Merlin jumped up, "Now we have Ophelia and we have Ryan… Now just to locate Guinivere and Morgana."

"What was with the warning about Morgana?" Ryan asked. I wondered too. I mean, we all knew the Morgana of old was an evil hag, but why did Gwayne warn him about her?

"Morgana's powers are great. Whoever has been chosen by her must be located and captured. That one isn't so pretty. There is also her sister, Morgause. We aren't worrying about Morgause quite yet, though," Merlin actually sounded serious

"Okay… Well, what am I supposed to do now?" Ryan was good at acceptance of the impossible. Weird…

"You will be moving into a room here and your training will begin."

MOVING IN?! Merlin never told me that!

"Ophelia, are you going to be okay with that?" Ryan asked.

"Yes. We need to unite the knights, so it makes sense," I said.

It was time to begin.


	8. Chapter 8: The Enchantress

I kept my eyes closed again for a moment. It was harder this time saying this was all going to be a dream. But I could feel Ryan there.

We had been up late talking and well, we had fallen asleep. I vaguely remember him pulling me close while I was drifting off… Probably wasn't real anyways. Then how did I end up here?

I wanted to stay there, but I knew I needed to get up before Merlin. I had wanted to explore the pond. Last night, he told us the lake of Avalon was there on the property. This is where Arthur was sent after his death. This was where he would rise again from. I needed to find it. I had this desire to go and it was urgent. Merlin just didn't want me going by myself… He's an ancient (literally, thousand year old) mad man convinced I didn't know how to take care of myself because I am a girl. Hasn't he been around during the feminist movements? I would be fine.

I got up. Ryan stirred a little bit before going right back to a sound sleep. Merlin was snoring as usual.

I grabbed my sweater and flats and, as silently as possible, went out the back door.

The grounds were covered in beautiful fountains, cobblestone paths, flowers, plants, shrubs, anything you can think of. It really did look like I was at the Pemberly I'd always imagined. This was Albion, though. This was a palace meant to belong to King Arthur of Camelot. Merlin was somehow going to transform it. When?

Soon. That's all he would tell me. Soon.

I looked around off the balcony leading down to the grounds to see if I could find Avalon. There was nothing in sight. I wondered if Merlin was really insane, until I saw a small hill toward the back of the property. It fascinated me. I decided to explore around that area.

I ventured over through all of the landscape and within 15 minutes arrived at the hill. Just over it, I saw what I had ventured out to find that morning.

There it was. The lake of Avalon. It was nothing special, just a large pond really. But I knew what lay in the middle. There was the island that Merlin had sent Arthur's body to. The bones of King Arthur were only a few hundred feet away. I knew one day I would be back here with the power to raise him from the dead, but that was a long time away. We still had to reunite the Knights of the Round Table and find Guinevere. A king needs his queen. But I wasn't sure what it was going to take.

"Isn't it beautiful?" A voice came from behind me. I turned to see another girl, about my age.

"Yes it is," I answered.

"How did you find the lake?" She asked.

"I'm staying in the Albion manor," The girl looked at me. She was taller than me by a few inches. Long raven hair, crystal clear blue eyes, and looked familiar. There was a certain cold that came over me when she looked at me.

"Yes. I just want to know what is out on the island," She stated.

I heard a voice in the distance. "OPHELIA!"

"I have to go. It was nice to meet you…?" I realized I didn't know her name.

"McKenna. And yes, maybe I'll see you around here again," She said.

"Maybe," I heard Merlin yell again. He was angry. I quickly waved goodbye and ran. I was in trouble.

I got back to the house as fast as I could. Shit Merlin… Why did he have to wake up before I could get back?! That girl though… I needed to ask him about her. It was unusual. Merlin mentioned only people with magic would be able to see the island in the center.

As I approached Albion, I saw the old man with a wrinkles brow.

"Ophelia! You know you are not supposed to wander on your own. You are under my stead," Merlin began a lecture.

"But Merlin, I met someone at the lake," I said. The look he gave me was like he was my mother.

"You found the lake… She found the lake," Merlin began pacing, repeating the sentence again and again.

"Yes, and she asked me what was on the island," I said.

"You didn't tell her did you?"

"No I…"

"SHE COULD SEE THE ISLAND! THE ONLY OTHER PERSON WHO COULD AFTER I CAST THE SPELL… SHIT OPHELIA YOU MET MORGANA!" Merlin's eyes widened and his voice woke up poor Ryan who was still sleeping.

"What did I miss?" Ryan asked, half-awake.

"Ophelia here went for a walk and now she knows the whereabouts of Morgana's reincarnate," Merlin looked halfway between relieve and scared half to death.

"It could have been Morgause or maybe ever Mordred?" I reminded Merlin.

"What did she look like? That would tell me. The spirits seem to choose people with similar looks. Guess they can't admit they weren't all that good looking," Merlin sneered.

"Black hair, blue eyes, extremely pale," I said.

"Yep. That would be Morgana. At least now we know where she is. Now, time for breakfast."


End file.
